


No Longer Human

by ab_was_here



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_was_here/pseuds/ab_was_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't have the ability to yell or scream or cry out in the panicking agony she feels pulsing through her as the blood pools under her. 'Dear God, why me?'</p>
<p>Why not you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Human

It hurts, oh god it hurts. But at the same time it doesn't. It's a.. a sting? Yes; stinging, almost searing pain. Georgia opens her eyes to haze and smoke above her, a loud tone echoing in her head. Georgia tries to stand but little good it does, she can't get her footing right. Something.. her left foot can't find the ground. Where is the ground? She can feel it heavy under her back, her head, arms, and her right leg. Is she close to dangling off a cliff? Must be.

There's shouting, definitely shouting. Amongst the ringing tone and gunfire, she can't tell whom the shouting belongs to. Her visor is cracked, a jagged edge becomes clear as her vision resettles. She's shaking-no. It's bombs. The ground is shaking. Georgia doesn't shake in combat, but being knocked down as hard as she was she had every right to be. Turning her head to either side, she could tell two dead people beside her. A simulation trooper and a soldier in white armor. A member of the Convoy Detail thatnwas shuttling them to the LZ. After a vitals scanning, he had a pulse, but barely. He would probably die soon, here, in a combat zone that not a few hours before was pure demilitarized civilian living. Oh how that all went from the frying pan and straight to the shit.

Her head hurts and the ringing has gone down some, but her head still aches like a thousand rounds with no ear-pro. Well, a grenade isn't actually too far off. She sits up and looks straight to the battlefield ahead. The squadron she was leading were making advances and pushing the enemy into the ravine to the South. 'Way to go, Sim Troopers,' she thought. It was then that she noticed where she sat.

Georgia wasn't sitting, leg dangling off a cliff. The ground was in tact, the bedrock-like earth of the planet Titan was hard to change. Making infrastructure difficult on the colonies. So Georgia sat on the completely unfazed Titan soil, looking at what could only be immediately explained in her mind as an illusion:

Her left leg was gone, several inches to the hip. The armor had failed and exposed a bloody remainder of her limb. Sopping and draining. No wonder Georgia's so lightheaded. It wasn't just all the noise. She looked around but no where could the Agent find her leg. As if finding it would make her able to put her body back together.

The panic sets in now, the shock and the overwhelming thought that if she didn't die here, on this desolate planet with no hope or life, then she would be disfigured. She would have no hope of being fully human ever again. Georgia would be forced to get a robotic limb, and oh god does she hate the stories. The rumors, whispers, echoing screams in the compound of the surgeries. God she didn't want that. Anything but that. She wanted to sprint and feel her legs, her human legs, aching and begging to stop but Georgia loves to run and feel the wind.

But no, she'll never feel the grass and dirt through her toes, not the same way at least. Georgia can feel the other side right? She can feel that. Yeah, yeah she can. Oh god no. No she can't think about that she can't stay positive she can't do anything besides just stare at it. At what's missing and gone and broken.

It's too much. Georgia can't take it. She can see a medical convoy arriving from behind her. She doesn't have the ability to yell or scream or cry out in the panicking agony she feels pulsing through her as the blood pools under her. 'Dear God, why me?'

Why not you?


End file.
